Cornelius Institute
by Lady Bethia
Summary: Dr. Steiner opens the Cornelius Institute for his research. He eventually becomes part of the Umbrella Corporations vast network of labs and manufacturing facilities. This happens before and after Lynx is rescued from Sinister's lab.
1. Prequel

Title: Cornelius Institute Author: Crazy Ivan and Lady Bethia Series: Sub Plots to Lynx E-Mail: lady-bethia@yahoo.com, the_crazy_ivan@yahoo.com Home Page: Pairings: None Ratings: PG Warnings: Disclaimers: I don't own any of the original ideas here. Resident Evil isn't mine, the original characters aren't mine. Nor do I even vaguely claim ownership nor influence on the X-Men. Wish I did. Don't. No profit motive, just the enjoyment of an idea. And expansions on the traits and characteristics of a character from a modern based RPG. Dr. Steiner is my original character. Before Lynx is rescued from Sinister's lab.  
  
The Cornelius Institute: (Prologue)  
  
By the closing of the 20th Century,  
The Umbrella Corporation had become the largest  
Commercial entity in the United States.  
9 of every 10 homes contain it's products.  
It's political and financial influence is felt everywhere.  
In public, it is the worlds leading supplier of;  
Computer Technology,  
Medical Products and Research,  
Healthcare.  
  
Unknown even to it's own employees, it's massive  
Profits are generated by:  
Military Technology,  
Genetic Experimentation,  
Viral Weaponry.  
  
Unknown to even many of it's Board of Directors,  
It's reach was larger than they expected.  
And it's subsidiaries diverse and unorthodox,  
but Very, Very Profitable.  
  
One of the secret crown jewels of the Umbrella Corporation,  
Was a little known group in the  
Bayou area of Louisiana.  
The Cornelius Institute.  
  
Hidden in the swamps of bayous of Louisiana, south and west of New Orleans is a small township, with an old history. The Town and Parrish of Barataria. One time home to pirates and smugglers, then Heroes of the Battle of New Orleans. Now, apparently, a sleepy little town, with a secret. Further into the swamp was found the Cornelius Institute. A bioresearch facility founded in the days before World War II. In the year 1937, in fact. This was the secret of the Town of Barataria. An open secret, but well kept nonetheless.  
  
In the spring of 1937 a Doctor came out of Europe, and founded the institute. And gave it over to bio-technological research. The Doctor and his associates found ways to mass- produce penicillin, and other antibiotics. Found biotoxins and their antidotes to counter what Nazi German created, and Battalion 426 of the Japanese Imperial Army. Better- found common drugs that could help heal the troops quickly, ease their pains and sooth their sores. The jungles of Southeast Asia would have eaten the American G.I.'s and Marines, just like their Japanese counterparts without the products of the Cornelius Institute.  
  
Many a report came out of the bayou, signed by Doctor Steiner. And few knew anything about this enigmatic doctor, with the German sounding name. His immigration papers indicated he was of English birth. Yet few could put face to the name. He ignored the Pentagon and the Whitehouse with requests to appear, then orders to appear. And sent couriers of these august bodies away with empty hands when sent to fetch him to Washington. But with one warning, 'leave me alone, or I'll quite producing.' The Doctor generated medical miracles. So they wisely left him alone.  
  
Not even 'Tail Gunner Joe' McCarthy could pull the Doctor out of his retreat in the Bayou during the time of the 'Red Scare.' And the Doctor kept his promise, in that age and day. He stopped producing for the U.S., and the civilized world. And when McCarthy was ejected from the Senate, the Cornelius Institute resumed it's patenting of medicines, and selling of technology and patent uses to the world at large again.  
  
In the sixties, the Doctor started publishing papers and medications based on genetic research, especially research showing how to stabilize the newly understood X-Factor. And finding ways to enhance or suppress its development. And made more money, reinvesting it in expanding the Institute, and developing the Town and Parrish of Barataria. Barataria became like Lake Woe-Begone. The men were all tall and strong, the women beautiful, and all the children were exceptional. One Biologist studying the swamps made a quip, before his accident, "Hell, here, even the gators are monstrous healthy."  
  
The people of the Parrish support the Institute, it represents jobs, it represents security, and it represents growth and prosperity for the Parrish. They support the Institute, and it's enigmatic Doctor. A Doctor known to the locals in English as 'The Little Monkey Doctor." A loyalty well earned, and mutual.  
  
During the 60's, 70's and early 80's the Institute grew in reputation as one of the main centers for genetic research. Finding ways to get things done, that most labs found impossible, or at least highly difficult. Correspondence between Doctor Steiner and some of the greatest minds on genetics and biological research in the world was known to go out in the world. Rumor included one Doctor Charles Xavier in this list of correspondents, and an obscure Doctor Nathan Essex in England. Nationality didn't matter much, knowledge and a desire to research did. Letters found their way behind the Iron Curtain before it's collapse. And when it did, loose scientists from the former Soviet Union, and other members of the collapsing Warsaw Pact, moved to Barataria, took up residence, and settled into comfortable obscurity. Barataria had a brain trust to rival that of the Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory, as well as the Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory, MIT, even the Center for Disease Control lost researchers to an obscure little facility in the Louisiana Swamps.  
  
In the late 1980's, it was a major financial coup, when the Umbrella Corporation managed to buy controlling interest in this obscure little institute in the swamps of Louisiana. Umbrella Corporations stock grew, and they gained the clout to expand to their modern level of imminence. And the Institute kept cranking out biological research and processes. They didn't manufacture, but they told others how they could. They pointed the way, and found cures for diseases almost as fast as new diseases appeared. And there was contentment in the Umbrella Corporation. Between Raccoon City, the Cornelius Institute, and a hand full of other facilities around the country and world, Umbrella Corporation reached it's level of preeminence in the world.  
  
Profits were good, life was good, and then someone got careless.  
  
Then came the accident at the Raccoon City Facility, and the spill over into Raccoon City itself. Caliban Bay, and the S.T.A.R.S. investigations grew. And all was not well in the garden of earthly delights. The Cornelius Institute started rumbling with displeasure. The 'Little Monkey Doctor,' was not pleased. And the Board of Directors knew it. The question was, what would come of this displeasure? And what would be done about it?  
  
Time alone could and would tell, and time was running out. 


	2. Cornelius Institute I

Title: Cornelius Institute Author: Crazy Ivan and Lady Bethia Series: Sub Plots to Lynx E-Mail: lady-bethia@yahoo.com, the_crazy_ivan@yahoo.com Home Page: Pairings: None Ratings: PG Warnings: Disclaimers: I don't own any of the original ideas here. Resident Evil isn't mine, the original characters aren't mine. Nor do I even vaguely claim ownership nor influence on the X-Men. Wish I did. Don't. No profit motive, just the enjoyment of an idea. And expansions on the traits and characteristics of a character from a modern based RPG. Dr. Steiner is my original character. Summary: Steiner realizes that Umbrella Corp. is in trouble and is passing the trouble over to him. A couple of months after Lynx was rescued from Sinister's lab.  
  
The Cornelius Institute: I  
  
By the closing of the 20th Century,  
The Umbrella Corporation had become the largest  
Commercial entity in the United States.  
9 of every 10 homes contain it's products.  
It's political and financial influence is felt everywhere.  
In public, it is the worlds leading supplier of;  
Computer Technology,  
Medical Products and Research,  
Healthcare.  
  
Unknown even to it's own employees, it's massive  
Profits are generated by:  
Military Technology,  
Genetic Experimentation,  
Viral Weaponry.  
  
Unknown to even many of it's Board of Directors,  
It's reach was larger than they expected.  
And it's subsidiaries diverse and unorthodox,  
but Very, Very Profitable.  
  
One of the secret crown jewels of the Umbrella Corporation,  
Was a little known group in the  
Bayou area of Louisiana.  
The Cornelius Institute.  
  
The meeting room was a study in quiet. The three men in the room were looking out the bay window at the hazy day on the city. Lost in their own thoughts, they did not pay much attention as the forth man entered the room.  
  
He was tallish, dark hair, with grey at his temples. And an odd sense of exuberance, "Surely gentlemen, thinks can only get better from here."  
  
The man with the tea cup put it down, splashing a small amount on the saucer, "That's easy for you to say. After the Disasters Umbrella Corporation has suffered, the information about us getting out is practically guaranteed."  
  
The man with the mustache nodded, "Worse, it looks like Doctor Steiner smells a series of rats. And if we lose the Cornelius Institute,"  
  
"Well, let's just say to many people will ask questions, that we can't or don't want to answer."  
  
The bald suit looked at the new comer, "Given what Steiner has given us, he has the answers to questions we can not afford to have answered. Between the serum and antidotes to the, ah, viral agents. Yes, the viral agents And his own research and that Mama Voodoo's advice on the vict.um, test subjects. Worse, we can't find anything on this Mama Voodoo."  
  
The newcomer nodded, "Obviously a cover name. The good doctor doesn't want us cracking his brain trust."  
  
"Face it, he beat us in recruiting those scientists from the East Germans, Doctor Singh's disappearance from the Bankot Research Facility, the list goes on."  
  
The gray haired one sits at the head of the table, and grins at the others, "So,."  
  
"What can we do about it?"  
  
"I think we need to hit Steiner, and make it look like the disasters were his. Better, if he's dead, he can't deny it. Now can he."  
  
The teacup man moved in haste, spilling his cup on the table. "That's mad. Mad I say."  
  
The gray haired man nods again, "Perhaps, but we have to do something. And this is the best option for saving Umbrella Corporation."  
  
"If these incidents, and the unfortunate loses, especially Doctor, umn, what was his name?"  
  
"Oh yes, Doctor Kenneson. Good man, he'll be missed. Yes, he will."  
  
The bald man looks at the gray haired man, a question of incredulity writ large on his face. "How can you say that? Our own people said not to hire him."  
  
"But you said to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I liked his ideas, and his approach," shrugs the gray haired man. "So they didn't work, blame S.T.A.R.S. Face it, we just didn't spread our money well enough to hide the evidence."  
  
"Here's what we are going to do."  
  
"Send Nemesis to the Cornelius Institute, send some of our top people. Top people, I say. Then, there will be an accident. A release of certain agents into the population of a few local towns, Yes, accident, better yet an incident. And with the proper spin, it can be blamed on that rogue operative and infamous recluse, Doctor Steiner."  
  
"Now, set it up. Do it. And we can wash these problems out of our hair. So we loose a little money, nothing we can't recover."  
  
"Do it, my children. Do it now. And things will be well." He smiles, "Do it because I said so."  
  
"Any questions?, No?, good. I need to check my green houses, and check in with my children." Standing, he moves to the door, and calmly, serenely moves into the hall, and about his business.  
  
The smoking man puts out his cigarette, looking first left then right, "He's mad you know. Certifiable."  
  
The teacup man mopping his spilled tea looks at the smoking man, "Insane or no, he runs the company. We either work with him, or find a deep hole to hid in real quick."  
  
"Not if Nemesis works."  
  
In Doctor Steiner's office in the Cornelius Institute, Splivens, the thin bespectacled aide to the Doctor is standing by the desk, watching cigar smoke waft over the top of the executive chair behind the desk.  
  
"You were right, Doctor. Our spies in Umbrella Corporate Headquarters say that the Board will move against you."  
  
"What will you do about it?"  
  
The Doctor clears his throat, then obviously spits at the trash basket at the side of his desk. "Do?, we'll get ready. Call in the Cajuns, update their shots. Update the security and staff shots. I'll call some of our friends in New Orleans."  
  
"Yes, Le Beau might find this interesting. Especially if it, no, when it interferes with his and the other Thieves Guild Masters special orders." The  
  
"Oh, and Splivens, have the 44 Mag with the Teflon Coating issued to everyone authorized to carry a 44 Mag, Desert Eagles and Pythons. Tell the local company of the Louisiana State Police. Don't be specific, but let them know something is going down."  
  
"It's going to get ugly very soon. Very ugly."  
  
The Doctor leaned toward the window, reflecting a simian face in the almost mirror like windowpane, that slowly drew on a cigar. "If they want ugly, they've come to the right individual. "I was doing Ugly before these incompetent's grandfathers were sparkles in somebody's eye."  
  
"Let that be a lesson Splivens, when something looks too easy, or too good, it probably is."  
  
"Damned, this was too good to be true. They did the paper work; I got to engage in research. Incompetent Homo Sapiens, how did your people ever get out of the trees Splivens?"  
  
"I'm sure I don't know, Sir," came his aide's response. "Probably something to do with big brains and an over active breeding response."  
  
Doctor Steiner just stared at his aide, wondering if Splivens was developing a sense of humor. No, not Splivens, he thought.  
  
The Doctor leaned back into his chair, and blew more blue gray smoke into the air. "And call the Voodoon. We're going to need them. Soon." 


End file.
